This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for extending lines through, and preventing extrusion of, packer seal elements.
An annulus differential pressure rating of a packer assembly can be limited by extrusion of the packer assembly's seal element. It is beneficial to be able to extend lines longitudinally through the seal element.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing packer assemblies.